Team Rocket: Uprising
by PokemonTiger18
Summary: Silver, the son of Team Rocket's leader Giovanni, has to face snarling grunts, horrifying murders, and killing hybrids to boot. When all hope for the world is taken by Team Rocket, hope comes from the most unlikely place.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emClashes could be heard in the lower levels of the Celadon Game Corner./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emA man sat on a chair a floor above, petting his Persian while watching the scene unfold through the reflective glass. Scientists were looking at energy output detectors that were placed around the room. They were studying the three humans in the 50 by 50 foot concrete room, writing down multiple observations on their clipboards./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emA scientist walked up to the man in the chair. "Giovanni, our equipment is ready. We will be able to detect any and all energy output. The test may now commence."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe leader of Team Rocket looked up at the lead scientist. "Very well." He looked onward toward the area where combat was taking place. "ENOUGH!" he yelled to the participants on the field. With that, they all stopped physical combat and stepped away from each other./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTwo people were facing off one man. The two were a man and a woman, twins, both heavily muscled, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The younger man, on the other hand, was also muscled, but lean, as if he could move very fast if he wanted to. All three were in army combat gear, and were sweating profusely. They looked up at the man in the chair./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emGiovanni snapped his fingers. "Begin,"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAll at once, the twins started to change. The man started to grow taller and his muscles bulged out as his skin growed a purple hue. A horn protruded from his forehead and his ears got bigger. His nose become two slits in the middle of his face. A tail protruded out of his tailbone and grew as his fingernails grew stronger, and sharper. His legs became bulky, and his whole body had purple armor on it./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe woman also grew a little taller and bigger, but not as big as her brother, and her skin took a light blueish hue. Her fingernails grew as well, and her ears grew a bit bigger but not as much as her brother. She also grew a tail, but this one was larger but stouter than her brother's. Blue armor covered her legs as they too were enlarged. A horn grew where her nose was, but wasn't as big as her brother's. They both had spikes on their backs./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe Nidoking and Nidoqueen hybrid duo stared menacingly at the younger man./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What are are your plans now, Sneeze?" the Nidoking-hybrid growled in a deep voice to the lean man./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emA smirk was all the hybrid got in response as the man tensed. Black fur coated his body as he grew smaller, to about 5 feet. His teeth grew longer and sharpened into fangs. His toenails became so long they ripped through his shoes. His hair stuck out and hardened as it turned red. A yellow gem appeared on it's forehead as it was ready to take on Ultron-/ememstrongWrong story/strong/emem!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I will take you both down!" the Weavile-hybrid said in a husky voice./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe twins looked at each other, nodded, then yelled "Flamethrower!" at the same time and both spewed out a huge rolling flame out at the man./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe Weavile man smirked, and created a ball of ice between his hands, before unleashing a beam out of the ice ball, blocking the dual flamethrower, exploding and clouding the room in dense steam./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Where is he?" the Nidoqueen-hybrid asked her brother./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI don't know, I'll find him using Foresight." With that, Nidoking's vision became sharper as he saw through the steam like it was regular air. He saw a blur right before three claws came out and slashed his left shoulder./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"RRAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as blood dripped from three claw wounds in his shoulder. Electricity built up in his chest until he let it all out in all different directions. "Shock Wave!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Oh, crap!" the younger man said. He ran, twisted, and dodged all the little electricity as it shot in arcs all around him. As they almost electrocuted him, he saw something in the steam, grinned, then did a back flip and landed behind the Nidoqueen-hybrid. All of the electric atttacks electrocuted her as she turned around t let her back with more organic armor take the brunt of the Shock Wave./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAll of a sudden as Weavile turned to face her, his face was met with a Double Kick that hurled him 10 yards before slamming into the concrete wall./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBy then the steam had dispersed and the twins now looked at the young Weavile-hybrid deviously. The Nidoking with scars on his left shoulder, and the Nidoqueen-hybrid with a bit of a fried back, which smoke was coming off in light waves./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAs he got out of the hole he'd made in the wall, all battered and bruised, Weavile took out his black furred hands and tightened them into fists. All of a sudden, three claws extended out between his knuckles. He looked at the twins, the took a deep breath, then yelled, "Sheer Cold" as he exhaled a huge amount of snow as it billowed at the twins./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNidoking quickly made a hole in the ground using Megahorn. "Come on!" he said to his sister as he jumped in it. "Ice-type moves are super effective to us! And this is a One-hit KO move, so we will die from it! RUN!Get in here!" He used Flamethrower to block some of the attack, but it wouldn't take out all of the Sheer Cold./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNidoqueen ran as fast as she could, to not meet a cold icy death. The cold was rapidly covering the walls, ceiling and floor behind her. IF she could just make the next few yards...But she was not fast enough. Right as she made it to the hole Nidoking had dug for her, she was directly hit on her already vulnerable back as she fell into the 7 foot crevice. Nidoking caught her and held her as she died. "I'm sorry... brother. I..-" she coughed and shivered before continuing. "wasn't..strong enough." she started to shiver uncontrollably. She looked up at the room above, now covered in frost./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"S-s-so...c-co-ld..." was the last thing the Nidoqueen-hybrid said as the light went out of her eyes./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"N-n-noooonononono! NOOOOOOOO!" The hybrid screamed as he laid down his sister's frozen body. He looked up with teary eyes to see the Weavile's claws coated in metal and thought, /emem"That's Metal Claw,"/emem before they sliced the right side of the Nidoking-hybrid to shreds and ripped out his right eye. Sheww!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled! The hybrid was in so much pain and anger. He wanted to level Celadon! But first, he had to kill that runt of a hybrid. He stared at the Weavile-man who was standing 10 feet away, looking right back at him./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"You killed my sister! For that, if I go down, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! HYPER BEAM!" He created a ball of energy in his maw. But, instead of releasing it at the regular time, the hybrid held it back, increasing the pressure on it and increasing it's damage capabilities."TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he let go the beam of destruction as it destroyed Alderaan-/ememstrongnope. AGAIN, WRONG STORY!/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Oh shit.." Was all the Weavile could say before he used Detect to doge the monstrosity that was called a Hyper Beam. Even then, some of the attack still hit him and he clutched his arm as he was hit with so much force that he was sent up the staircase and crashed through the brick wall and poster, before landing, bruised and bloodied, in the Celadon Game Corner./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe bulletproof glass could not withstand the impact of the Super-Hyper Beam, and it shattered. While Giovanni's Persian, using instinct, tackled Giovanni to the ground and used the chair as protection, the scientists weren't so lucky. Giovanni could see the beam destroying the whiteboards, data tables, and computers full of analyzation of the energy from the battle./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emOne scientist ran to the Nidoking-hybrid and said, "Stop! You're destroying all the data! You're sister dying was tough, but you can't let anger get the bet-" he would've said more, if the hybrid hadn't used Iron Tail and broke the scientist's spine as he was flung back into the control room. Giovanni took one look at the destruction, realized this area of the Team Rocket HQ would collapse, got a Pokeball and tossed it in the air./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhat came out was a boulder with arms,legs, and a head made out of rock. It cried out. "Golem!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Golem, use Dig and get us out of here!" Giovanni said. The Megaton Pokemon nodded before rolling into a ball and plowing down into the earth below. Giovanni took one last look at the data, quickly ran and grabbed a untouched computer, and jumped down after Golem./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"em /em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emNidoking didn't want to live anymore. He'd just seen the destruction he had caused, but that wasn't why he now hated life more than anything. It was because he saw his dead sister not 5 feet away from where he was standing. He started to channel all of his excess energy into his body. He kept waiting. And Waiting. Until, finally, he couldn't hold back all the pressure of the unused energy./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;""Maybe I'll finally kill that son of a bitch."/span/emem He thought to himself as he yelled one word. "EXPLOSION"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWith that, he let out all of the energy inside his body. He experienced spontaneous combustion instantly as his body started to disintegrate from the explosion. As fires started burning even the concrete, he looked at his sister's body. He saw her looking so peaceful. His last thought that fired through his head before he completely turned to ash was, " If this doesn't kill that hybrid, Octavius and Flameclaw will." Then the room exploded./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"em /em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emGiovanni looked on from the outskirts of Celadon at a certain man as black fur receded from his body as he crumpled at the feet of the Pokemon Center, which had recently, since the appearance of hybrids, become a Hospital for humans and hybrids. Giovanni could see burn marks on part of his back, while a hole that was dripping out blood on his left side. /emem"That was probably where he was hit from that Super-Hyper Beam"/emem he mused while looking through binoculars./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;""I'll make sure to keep a close eye on you.."/span/emem he thought to himself as he walked away in a limp./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"em /em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWell guys, that was the first chapter of my newest fic, Team Rocket: Uprising! IF you didn't like the Prologue (What you just read), don't worry. It WILL get better! Also, I would like to thank Gerbilftw, Itssupereffective, and warsofshadows, for their stories inspired me to write! If you have not read their stories, I highly recommend them, if you like Pokemon, action, Team Rocket being badass, and etc./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAnyway, on chapters, I will probably get one out in the next two weeks, since I will be on vacation all of next week and will not have a computer next to me./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAlso, I will need OCs and if you could tell me their personality, Pokemon, any rare abilities, age, gender, and whether or not they're a hybrid, and if so, what pokemon are they part./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThank you, and stay tuned!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong~PokemonTiger18/strong/p 


End file.
